The Dargian's Scroll
by DarknessSlayer
Summary: Someone from a foriegn country goes to Sunnydale in search of Buffy to keep a acient writing out of the hands of a demon.
1. The Dargian's Scroll

_Madrid, Spain.  
_ A man kneeled in front of a shrine in a dark room. The shrine was tall and held candles around a scroll of anceint writing. The man was muscled, he wore a black ninja type suit. His hair was hidden under a mask which also hid his face. "Hakim." Another man said, walking into the dark room.

"Senku." The man responded, standing up and turning.

"How does it feel to be the new protector of Dargian's Scroll?" Senku asked.

Senku was an old man. He wore a robe type outfit that was many different colors. His hair was a light shade of gray and was very short.

"It's an honor Senku." Hakim responded, bowing sightly.

"Hakim, the Dargian's Scroll is very powerful and quite dangerous, my son." Senku said, the tone in his voice wise.

"Yes, Senku, I know." Hakim responded, looking over his shoulder at the scroll.

"You must protect it with your very life, if anyone gets it, damage will be caused and this exsistence will end." Senku said, looking at Hakim.

"Yes," Hakim bowed again, "my life goes to protection of this scroll, I would die for it"

"That you will do." A woman voice said, walking into the dark room.

Senku and Hakim looked over at the woman, fear in both of their eyes.

"Shinja..." Senku mumbled.

Shinja stood there. She was a beautiful black haired woman. She was tall and she had dark purple eyes. She wore a dark black, leather tube top and a short, purple short skirt. Her boots ran all the way up to her knees, leaving her lower thighs seeable.

"Leave, demon!" Senku yelled.

Shinja laughed and lifted her hand, knocking it across the face of Senku. Senku fell to the floor and Hakim backed up quickly. Shinja grabbed Senku and picked him up by his neck.

"Hakim...find...the...Slayer." Senku coughed, his body risen in the air by Shinja.

Shinja growled and twisted her hands, the old neck of Senku cracking and his life slipped away quickly.

"Senku!" Hakim yelled, looking at Shinja.

Shinja dropped the dead body of Senku to the floor and looked at the Dargian's Scroll. Hakim looked at Shinja to see her purple eyes on the scroll.

"No!" Hakim yelled, lifting his hand and a yellow blast releasing it.

The blast flew at Shinja' hitting her chest. Shinja flew back and landed on the floor, growling. Hakim growled and grabbed the ancient scroll from the shrine. He looked and Shinja was getting up. He thought quickly then pushed the candles over. Flame erupted from the floor, making a line seperating him and Shinja.

"You won't get away." Shinja yelled.

Hakim turned and ran, jumping through a window. A crash rang through the dark room as the Window's glass broke and shattered. Hakim fell far down, landing on a few crates at the bottom. The crates broke with the impact of Hakim's body, causing him to hit the ground.

"Find the slayer..." He winced, standing up off the broken crates. He turned and ran down the dark streets of Madrid.


	2. The Dargian's Scroll 2

_Sunnydale, California_

"Wow, weapons." The slayer said, facing her Watcher as they stood in the training room.

"Yes, Buffy, I thought we should work on your weapon skills." Giles said.

"Cool," Buffy exclaimed, "weapons hurt things"

Giles looked at Buffy, staring blankly. He shook his head and looked at his Slayer, placing the weapons on the counter.

"Buffy." A red headed woman said, walking into the training room.

Buffy turned around and saw her best friend, Willow Rosenberg. Willow was wearing a long blue skirt that went down to her feet and a white tanktop. She wore white tennis shoes with blue stripes.

"Willow." Buffy smiled.

"Yep, me, and I brought books." Willow grinned.

"Ooo." Buffy replied.

"Buffy..." Giles tried to interrupt but Buffy didn't hear him.

"Yep, many different, old dusty books." Willow grinned still.

"Buffy.." Giles tried again.

"Let's go see." Buffy said.

Giles sighed, giving up. He walked past Willow and Buffy, to the door, entering the shop part of the Magic Box. Buffy and Willow turned, walking into the shop as well.

"Hey Buff'." Xander said, seeing his friend walk into the shop.

"Hey Xander." Buffy smiled.

Xander was a handsome man. His hair was brown and wavy. He was tall and he had muscles. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a hawiian shirt over a white, muscle shirt. Willow walked over to the table she had put the books down at. She rested her hand on the pile of, old dusty books.

"Books." She said.

Giles walked over to Willow, holding his glasses in one hand as he looked at the books. He then looked up to Willow.

"What are they on?" Giles asked.

"Well, some have spells and and demons and I think the others have like recipes." Willow replied.

Giles looked at Willow and blinked, shaking his head before placing his glasses back onto his face. Giles was handsome for his age. He was tall and wore a white office suit.

Buffy looked at her friends, sighing slightly. She looked at the clock which read 5 past midnight. "Giles, I think I'm going to go patrol." Buffy said, walking over to her leather jacket and picking it up.

"Well, alright." Giles said, looking through a book Willow brought.

She pulled her jacket on and walked to a crate, picking up two stakes, tucking them in her jacket pocket. She walked to the Magic Shop door and opened it, the sound of the bell ringing. She stepped through the door, closing it right afterwards.

"Here we go." She sighed.

Buffy walked forward slightly, looking ahead of her.

"Slayer..." A voice said from behind her.

Buffy stopped in her tracks and sighed, noticing the voice immediately. She looked up at the sky then back down.  
"Spike." She replied, not bothering to turn around.

Spike walked forwards, stepping in front of the Slayer. Spike was a gorgeous, tall vampire. His hair was a platinum blonde color and his eyes were blue. He wore black jeans and a black tshirt, hidden under his long, leather duster.

"What, Spike?" Buffy asked, looking at the vampire.

"Came to see you, Goldilocks, missed my girl." The vampire responded, grinning as he moved closer to Buffy.

Buffy looked at Spike, sighing again as she stood there. Spike moved a hand to Buffy's back, pulling her closer to him. Spike grinned, moving his lips to almost touch Buffy's.

"Spike, no." Buffy said, pulling away from him.

Spike sighed, sticking out his bottom lip in a type of pout.

"I have to patrol." Buffy said, turning and beginning to walk again.

"I'll tag along." Spike said, following behind Buffy.

Buffy nodded, walking quickly down the streets of Sunnydale. The streets had shops on each side of it, with dulls lights. Spike continued to walk behind the Slayer, looking around for anything. Buffy turned down the street, walking towards the cemetary.


	3. The Dargian's Scroll 3

Buffy walked into the cemetary, Spike following close behind her. Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out two stakes as she walked. She stopped and turned to Spike, placing a stake in Spike's hand. Buffy's hand lightly touched Spike, looking at him. Spike grinned, looking at Buffy.

Buffy launched her face up to Spike's kissing him. Spike kissed back furiously, grabbing the Slayer's hips. Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck, still kissing him. Spike backed up into a crypt wall, still kissing Buffy back.

Buffy broke the kiss, looking into Spike's eyes. Spike looked back, ready to kiss Buffy again before he felt a fist slam to the side of his face. Spike fell to the ground, Buffy being dropped to the ground as well.

"Bloody hell." Spike coughed from the ground.

Buffy looked up to see a dozen vampires standing before her.

"Mm...dinner." One of the vampires grinned.

Buffy shook her head then flipped to her feet.

"Dust."

Buffy lifted her foot and knocked it across the face of a nearby vampire, causing it to fly back, knocking over a few other vampires.

Spike got to his feet, feeling a boot slam into his midsection. He growled, his vampire features taking over his face. Spike lifted up his fist, slamming it under a vampire's chin. The vampire flew back and hit a tree, a tree branching staking it. Buffy threw strong punches and kicks at the vampires surrounding her. She quickly blocked attacks thrown her way until being kicked in the face. She winced and fell to the ground. The remaining vampires hounded her, Spike not noticing as he fought off his own people.

Buffy winced, feeling punches and kicks hitting her hard.

"HA!" A voice yelled, running in and using a kick to back the vampires off Buffy.

It was a man dressed in a type of ninja suit, his face hidden. He threw quick punches and kicks like someone in a Japanese fighting team. Vampires sprawled and flew through the air from the hits. Spike ran to Buffy, kneeling by her as she lay on the ground.

The man reached behind his back, pulling a sword out of its case. He began swinging at the vampires heads, decapitating them as they ran. Dust fell from vampires as the man swung the sword viciously. Buffy sat up with Spike's help, noticing a man fighting off the vampires.

The man swung the sword a last time, the last vampire dusting. He put the sword back into the case on his back, turning to Buffy and Spike.

"Slayer?" The man asked, his mouth covered with a mask, his eyes only seeable.

"Yeah, who are you?" Buffy asked, returning to her feet.

"I am Hakim, I was sent here to find you, we need to act now." The man responded.

"Act with what?" Spike asked, the vampire looking at Hakim.

"Who are you?" Hakim asked, looking to the vampire.

"This is Spike, he's on my side." Buffy cut in.

"We must go to your headquaters, slayer." Hakim responded.

"Alright and please call me Buffy." Buffy replied.

"It is an honor to finally be meeting you, the strong woman warrior, Buffy." Hakim smiled, his smiled hidden under the black mask.


	4. The Dargian's Scroll 4

Buffy walked into the Magic Box, the bell on the door ringing. Spike followed behind Buffy and Hakim. Giles sat at the table with Willow and Xander, reading books.

"Giles." Buffy said.

"Hm, oh hi." Giles said, looking up from his book.

Hakim stopped when Giles looked up. Giles looked behind Buffy to see the ninja man.

"Who's this?" Giles asked, standing up from the table.

"This is Hakim, something's going on, he was sent here to find the slayer." Buffy replied.

"Oh, well, I'm Buffy's watcher, Giles." Giles said, walking over to Hakim to shake his hand.

Hakim looked at Giles hand puzzedly, before lifting his own hand and shaking Giles slightly. Xander waved to Hakim.

"I'm Xander, Buffy's friend." Xander said.

"I'm Willow." Willow waved.

Buffy sat down, looking up at Hakim.

"So, what's going on?" Buffy asked.

Spike leaned against the shop counter, listening along with everything.

"I was sent here by my...father...Senku," Hakim said shakily, "He was killed bya well known demon by the name of Shinja"

"Well, I'm sorry." Giles said sympathetically.

"I am the protector of the Dargian's Scroll..." Hakim said.

"What was that again?" Giles asked.

"The Dargian's Scroll, a very powerful scroll." Hakim replied, looking at the watcher.

"How is this scroll powerful?" Willow asked.

"The Dargian's Scroll was used thousands of years ago by a demon of the name of Seniya to try to bring the end of the world, burn it to a crisp," Hakim responded, "now a demon named Shinja is trying to get a hold of it to finish what Seniya started."

"What happened to Seniya?" Spike asked.

Hakim turned to face Spike.  
"When trying to use the Dargian's Scroll, the slayer in the time, stopped her from doing so." Hakim replied again.

"How'd you people manage to get he Dargian's Scroll?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses.

"The slayer of that time was one of our people." Hakim responded.

The gang listened intently to what was being said and asked. Buffy watched everything and listened, sighing slightly.

"Why did Senku send you here?" Xander asked.

"We were attacked by Shinja...the slayer is the only one strong enough to protect this scroll from the demon...not even I can do so." Hakim sighed.

"Lemme get this straight, this demon gets the scroll and uses it to try to burn the world to a crisp like a burnt pancake?" Buffy asked.

Hakim looked in the way of Buffy and nodded.

"Exactly"

"I'll start researching on the Dargian's Scroll and the demon Shinja, do you mind?" Giles asked, holding his hand out.

Hakim reached behind himself, pulling out a large, rolled up scroll, putting it in the hand of Giles with a nod.  
Giles took the scroll and walked over to the stairs, climbing up to the powerful books. Willow opened up another book along with Xander. Hakim watched as the gang worked, looking to Buffy.

"Buffy, your people are very kind." Hakim exclaimed.

Buffy smiled and nodded to Hakim.

"I'm lucky to have them"

"I hope they can figure this out..." Hakim sighed, looking at Buffy.

"They will...and in the mean time we can...um train." Buffy suggested.

"Train?" Hakim asked.

"Yeah, punch and kick things, here I'll show you." Buffy said, standing up. Buffy walked over to the training room, Hakim following. She opened the door and walked inside, her boots clanking as they hit the stone floor lightly. Hakim looked around when he entered.

"See...it isn't much but its the training room." Buffy said.

"It is nice." Hakim said.

Buffy looked over at Hakim, noticing the outfit.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" Buffy asked.

"I originally come from Tokyo, Japan, but my people migrated to Madrid, Spain." Hakim responded.

"Ah." Buffy replied.

"Buffy!" Willow shrieked from the other room.

Buffy heard the shriek from her friend and turn around, running back into the shop with Hakim. Buffy looked around to see a lot of different demons. Spike was occupied with a Fyyral demon and Xander and Willow were beating a demon over the head with a book. Buffy ran to her friends, slamming her foot across the face of the demon Willow and Xander were fighting. The demon stumbled back and then punched Buffy across the face. Buffy winced, grabbing the demon's arm and twisting it, kicking the back of his knee to bring him down to his knees. Buffy placed a hand on his forehead and cupped his chin, snapping the demon's neck.

Hakim was fighting three demons at once. He threw fast punches and kicks before taking out his sword and swinging. Spike was fighting a demon, throwing out his fists to its face.

Buffy ran at another demon, grabbing it and slamming its head down into the counter top. The counter top glass shattered as the demon's head hit, blood erupting from the demon's face. She grabbed the demon and threw him backwards. The demon flew back and hits the floor, sliding along it. Hakim decapitated demons from left to right with his sword. He continued to throw out strong punches and strong kicks.

Spike grabbed a demon and threw him into a shelf. The demon flew and hit it, the shelf breaking down. Spike walked over to the demon and grabbed it, snapping its neck viciously.  
Buffy grabbed the last demon, roundhouse kicking it back into a table. The demon fell onto the table and growled, knocking his foot across Buffy's face. Buffy face fell to the floor but then flipped up quickly. She kicked a chair, breaking it down. She picked up a chair leg, bringing it down into the demon's throat. The demon gasped, life slipping away as blood poured from its neck.

Xander and Willow crawled out from under a table and stood up.

"Is that all of them?" Spike asked.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled, running up the stairs. Hakim followed her up the stairs. Buffy paused, her watcher on the ground.

"Giles!" Buffy shouted running to him.

Giles placed a hand to his head and winced.

"Ow." He said.

"NO," Hakim yelled, "they got the Dargian's Scroll"

"That isn't good." Giles mumbled, sitting up.

"They must have been sent by Shinja." Buffy exclaimed.

Spike walked up the stairs and looked at Buffy, Giles, and Hakim.

"Buffy, Red has a cut on her head, might want to check it out." Buffy turned her head and looked at Spike, standing up and walking past him. She walked down the stairs and to the table where Willow and Xander were sitting.

"You alright, Will'?" Buffy asked.

"Just a cut." Willow replied.

Buffy walked over to the counter, reaching into a drawer behind it and pulling out a rag and band aid. She returned to Willow and wiped the cut, putting the band aid on it.

"Sorry." Buffy said, looking at her friend.

Hakim walked down the steps almost silent.

"We need to find that scroll or the end of the world could be the result." He sighed.

Spike escorted Giles down the stairs in case he would fall. Giles walked down the stairs, holding his head.

"Buffy, we need that Dargian's Scroll." Giles said lightly.

"Who knows what Shinja could be doing right now."


End file.
